


Vampires In Disneyland - Part 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Fiction, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The X-Files are back! CGB Spender is dead, oris he? The FBI, CIA, Military and DOD officials that werenot involved in the original alien conspiracy have now gainednew insight thanks to some leaks after Mulder's militarytrial, putting the alien and super soldier organizationsat a temprary stand still. There are now four Agents in thenew basement office. S.A.C. Fox W. Mulder. (Special Agent inCharge) A.S.A.C. Dana K. Scully (Assistant Special Agent InCharge) Special Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes.Kersh has proven his loyalty as "a friend", hasn't he?And the new Deputy Director looks suspiciously likeA.D.Skinner---wait, it is Skinner!Now that the running is over, for the time being,what new monsters might our heroes find waiting for them?What new cases will fill the file drawers of the newX-Files?Vampires and Werewolves and historical witches, oh my!





	Vampires In Disneyland - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Vampires In Disneyland - Part 2

## Vampires In Disneyland - Part 2

### by Jay

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Vampires In Disneyland  
Author: Jay  
Email:   
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Post Truth Fic  
Spoilers: None  
Keywords: Slash 

Summary: The X-Files are back! CGB Spender is dead, or is he? The FBI, CIA, Military and DOD officials that were not involved in the original alien conspiracy have now gained new insight thanks to some leaks after Mulder's military trial, putting the alien and super soldier organizations at a temprary stand still. There are now four Agents in the new basement office. S.A.C. Fox W. Mulder. (Special Agent in Charge) A.S.A.C. Dana K. Scully (Assistant Special Agent In Charge) Special Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes. Kersh has proven his loyalty as "a friend", hasn't he? And the new Deputy Director looks suspiciously like A.D.Skinner---wait, it is Skinner!  
Now that the running is over, for the time being, what new monsters might our heroes find waiting for them? What new cases will fill the file drawers of the new X-Files?   
Vampires and Werewolves and historical witches, oh my! 

Archive: Free to all, just let me know first please. 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully and all things X-Files are mine in my heart, but legally belong to C.C. and Co. Song lyrics to "Disneyland" belong to John Ondrasik (AKA Five for Fighting) and Sony Records. 

* * *

"Vampires In Disneyland - Pt. 3" 

"Oh for crying out loud, why the hell does it HAVE to be Pooh? Take the damn Tigger or Piglet." Doggett grumbled as they waited for the shop attendant to return. 

"Because I want Winnie-The-Pooh. I have to take something back for Scully and I think she'd rather have Pooh." Mulder laughed. 

Mulder and Doggett had enjoyed their first night out wandering around Disneyland and sight seeing. They had agreed to wait on riding any of the rides and just use their first night for touring and getting familiar with the lay out of the amusement park. 

"Well, if you were buying it for YOU, which one would you take?" Doggett asked, eyeing the huge stuffed animals. 

Mulder grinned. "Pooh." 

Doggett rolled his eyes and mumbled something then stalked off to the Toy Story section while Mulder took the oversized Pooh bear from the shop attendant and paid for it. 

"Ready?" He grined at Dogett and wiggled the bear at him. 

Doggett couldn't help smiling back at Mulder, but he gave him another eye-roll too. 

As they walked back toward the parking lot Mulder wondered what had been bothering Doggett today. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but Mulder could also tell that there was something bothering him. He just didn't seem as attentive as he had been in the last few days and nights. 

"John, is something bothering you?" Mulder asked. 

Doggett glanced sideways at him and shook his head. "Just thinking about some things." 

"Should I say "Penny for your thoughts?'" 

Doggett smiled and looked at the ground as he walked. "I'm just wondering about this whole celebration and initiation thing tonight and the case as a whole." 

"Mmm-hmm. And?" 

"I don't know, something is bothering me." 

"John Doggett, are you saying that you have a hunch?" Mulder asked in a mock shocked tone. 

Doggett raised his head and smiled at Mulder. "You're full of it today. What about all the bad feelings you had? Not there anymore?" 

"I still think Devlin knows about us, but I don't think he's told the others, and I can't figure out why, but I'm not going to risk being wrong and go snooping or digging this early on. The others seem...different. When we do figure out who's behind all the muders down here I'm willing to bet it has everything to do with Devlin and the cult members that are loyal to him. The others might drink from some of the tourists here, but I don't think they are doing it to a point of drainage." 

Doggett stopped walking. "Do you really still believe that these guys are actual vampires?" 

Mulder faced him and nodded. "Some of them, yes." 

"Why? We aren't. I admit that it's..." Doggett looked around to see if anyone was close by to hear his comments "That it's very erotic sexually, but that's nothing more than a little S&M showing on our part if you as me." 

Mulder grinned, "Oh really? Who's the S and who's the M?" 

Doggett once again could not resist returning the smile. "I'll show you later. Now back to the topic at hand." They began walking again. 

Mulder sighed. "All I can say is that we have a lot of different beliefs, John. You know I've seen things that many people believe to be myth and that I know as fact. Maybe in time you'll share at least some of my beliefs." 

"I'm not sure if I want to believe in Vampires, Werewolves and things that go bump in the night." 

"You've seen your share too, you just aren't ready to believe yet." 

Doggett looked over the roof of the car at Mulder as he unlocked the door. He almost argued with him, but there was something about the tone of Mulder's voice that made him keep his comments to himself. 

* * *

Close to midnight, there was on knock at the door of Mulder and Doggett's room. Mulder opened it to find one of the cult members smiling at him. 

"Hello. I'm Armand, and Damien and the others sent me to ask you to join us for your welcome celebration and initiation. If you're ready, please follow me." 

Doggett had joined Mulder in the doorway. They exchanged a glance then both nodded and motioned for Armand to lead on. 

"I have to tell you that I think you guys are going to have a great time tonight. These things are always so much fun. When my girlfriend and I joined, we had the best night of our life although we were a little worse for wear the next day." He laughed and made a drinking motion with his hand. 

"We'll look forward to meeting your girlfriend, please introduce us tonight." Mulder said, liking Armand right of the bat. 

"She's not here anymore. She left the cult about two weeks after we got here. We sort of had an argument and she decided she liked some of the other guys better so..." Armand sounded sad. 

"Sorry to hear it." Doggett said. 

Armand gave them a small smile. "Thanks, but I think it was for the best." They had reached the end of a long corridor and started down the winding stone staircase when they met Dante on his way up. 

"Tonight's the night boys!" He said cheerfuly. "I'll see you guys down there in a little while." And kept on bounding up the stairs. 

Armand looked after him and then turned back to Doggett and Mulder. "He's like one of those mid-evil jokers, just without the fool's cap. I'll bet you he has some kind of prank planned for the party tonight." He laughed. 

At the bottom of the staricase they were led to a large dining area just next to the room where they had been initially welcomed. 

"Here we are." Armand said with a wink. He opened the doors and the great hall was decked out in black and red satin everywhere. The windows, the tables, it was drapped over the four large chairs that sat on a platform at the front of the room. 

Mulder caught Doggett's eye and nodded toward the chairs. "For the four dark princes, no doubt." He whispered. 

Dogget nodded. He had a knot in his stomach. 

Chairs were immediately pulled out from the head of the table, facing the platform, but farthest from it, and two men stood waiting for Doggett and Mulder to be seated. 

Both men took the seats offered and nodded to the attendants, who bowed slightly and stepped away. 

Doggett tensed and Mulder jumped slightly when a great cheer rose from the other 20-30 cult members around the room. They looked at each other and Mulder smiled. 

Large trays were being rolled out and plates were placed before each of them. Doggett was dreading seeing what would be under the covered platter, but sighed with relief when he saw it was nothing more than a huge T-Bone steak, rare of course, and some bread. Mulder's plate held the same. 

Silmilar plates were being served to the other members but they didn't all appear to have steak on them. Doggett didn't look to closely at any of the others since he was hungry and didn't want to see anything that might put him off his food. 

The room fell into silence suddenly. Not even silverware rattled. 

Doggett and Mulder raised their eyes to the platform and there stood their quartet of leaders. 

"We are here to welcome our newest members and friends, Wolf and Fox. These are the names they have chosen for themselves as they enter into their new life with us. Who they might have been before they came to us is not important now. What matters is that they have chosen freely to leave that life and cross into another. We feast with them and in their honor to mark this great occassion." Damien spoke as if toasting a wedding. 

The servers returned and began pouring wine into everyone's glasses, beginning with Mulder and Doggett's. Once everyone had a full glass, the four dark princes raised their jeweled grails high into the air. Everyone else did the same  
and all turned to face Doggett and Mulder. 

"To those that join us freely." Dane toasted. 

"To those that embrace us, as we embrace them." Dante toasted. 

"To living on the darkside." Devlin toasted and nodded to both men. 

As the four leaders tipped their glasses and drank, so did the whole room, Doggett looked at Mulder. "What if.." 

"Drink it." Mulder interrupted. With that, he tipped his wine glass up and drank deeply. 

Doggett started to knock the glass from his mouth, but instead he raised his own to his lips, sniffed with his nose and inhaled a light wine smell. So much for his worries. He did as Mulder did and took a long swallow from the sweet liquid. Instantly he wished he hadn't. There was no mistaking that coppery taste of blood mixed with the wine. 

He quickly glanced at Mulder, who showed no reaction at all. He was seating himself and starting on his dinner. Doggett sat down slowly in his seat and watched as the servers went around refilling all the wine glasses. When they got to him he held his hand over the top. "No thank you." He gave the server a slight smile. 

"Not your type?" Devlin called across the hall, causing all chatter that had begun to cease once again. 

Mulder seemed pre-occupied with his steak and just gave Doggett the slightest glance. 

Doggett tipped his head sideways toward Mulder. "Got the perfect vintage right here for now. That's all." 

While the other three men on the platform smiled, Devlin kept looking closely at Doggett. Even from across the room Doggett could see his eyes clearly. 

"Drink." 

Doggett turned to MUlder. He knew that hadn't been his voice and none of the princes had spoken, Doggett had been watching Devlin too closely, but he was sure the voice had been close. 

"Drink, or I'll sample your perfect vintage myself later." The voice came again. 

Doggett's eyes snapped back to Devlin. Everyone else had slowly begun to converse again and pay attention to their food. The server at Doggett's side waited quietly. 

Devlin raised an eye brow at Doggett and eased his tongue out to lick at one corner of his mouth. 

Doggett removed his hand from the top of the wine glass and when the server filled it, Doggett kept his now icy blue eyes on Devlin's and drained the glass. 

Devlin broke the gaze and began chatting with the others. 

"What the hell?" Doggett whispered to Mulder. 

"Huh?" Mulder looked at him, confussed and chewing on a bite of steak. 

"You didn't just see that? Hear that? You didn't say a word, and I thought you would at least crack a joke." 

Mulder stopped chewing and frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. I know you drained your second glass of wine pretty fast there. It is pretty good isn't it?" Mulder raised his own glass to his lips and this time Doggett, discretely, stopped him. 

Leaning in close to Mulder's ear, as if to place a kiss there, he whipered. "It's blood." 

Mulder tilted his head to look at Doggett. "No it isn't, it's just a really good Merlot." 

Doggett took Mulder's glass and tasted the liquid. No copper taste at all. For some reason, Devlin had wanted him to drink the wine, and only him. 

The knot in Doggett's stomach tripled in size. 

* * *

Throughout the meal Doggett was anxious. He wanted to talk to Mulder alone, but knew if he tried to leave the celebration early it seem like an insult to the others and he didn't want to risk drawing any more attention than he already had. 

He found that he was able to eat, even though his stomach rolled and chruned when he thought about the "wine" he'd had. His glass was filled once more but he didn't touch it, and there were no looks or threats from Devlin this time. 

After the meal Mulder and Doggett were asked to come to the front of the room and stand before the dark princes. 

"We have a little gift for you. This is the initiation part of your ceremony." Dante said and stepped to the edge of the platform, holding two small black velvet boxes. "These necklaces will allow other members to recognize you if you are on the outside and should ever need help. Wear them with pride and never remove them, even here within the compound." 

Mulder and Doggett lifted the lids on the boxes and were surprised to see a silver cross in each. What happened next surprised them even more. There was a screech from Dante, who was closest to them, and he immediately jumped back. 

"They gave me the wrong ones!" He yelled and then hissed in Mulder and Doggett's direction. "These are for my mother and grandmother for their roseries." He broke into a huge grin and took the boxes back from the two men, who still stook staring with shocked expressions at the four men before them. Doggett did notice that Devlin was standing much further away from them than the others. 

Everyone laughed. "Sorry, Dante has to be the joker of the bunch." Dane said as he stepped forward and handed them two more boxes, identical to the first two. 

"I'm afraid to open it now." Doggett said with a half grin. Mulder looked at him and laughed. 

They opened the boxes at the same time. Doggett's contained a silver chain with a medium sized charm on it. The charm was a silvery moon with the head of wolf, head thrown back and howling, almost centered on it. Doggett turned it over to find the letters VID engraved on the back in elaborate writing. He glanced at Mulder and saw that his box contained a similar necklace, but his moon had the face of a fox right in the center of it, as if it were staring at the person that might be looking at it. Mulder turned it over and found the same initials on the back of his. 

Mulder looked up at the four men and bowed just slightly. "Thank you for allowing us to be a part of your society." 

Doggett followed Mulder's example. "We'll wear them with pride. 

Dane took the box from Doggett and as he removed the necklace from the box and slid it over Doggett's head, Doggett saw that Devlin had come forward to present Mulder with his. Anger welled in him. The impulse to reach out and stop Devlin grew in Doggett so quickly that his hand was reaching for Devlin's arm before he even thought about it. To his surprise, as if being directed by another hand, his own hand changed course and ended up being placed on Mulder's shoulder as if he had reached over to pat his lover on the back. 

Doggett wasn't sure if it was really happening in slow motion or if Devlin was deliberatly taking his time sliding the necklace over Mulder's bowed head. Doggett watched as Devlin's fingers brushed Mulder's hair and then the skin of his neck. 

Doggett was ready to take Devlin's head off if given the chance, but Damien had stepped forward and placed a hand on Devlin's shoulder. Devlin glanced at Doggett with a small grin and then stepped back. 

Doggett raged inside but when Mulder turned and hugged him solidly, he returned the hug and sighed inwardly to have the attention of his lover back to him once more. 

Once again Damien raised his arms to the room. "And now we celebrate!" 

Music started and filled the room. Doggett instantly recognized it as the tune the cult used as a theme song. In the report it was listed as "Disneyland" by a group named Five for Fighting. Not for the first time, Doggett found himself thinking about how tame the song was for a group of this nature. He supposed it was meant to be ironic and amusing. 

"I'm going back to the room." Doggett stated flatly to Mulder. 

"We can't do that. They'll..." 

Damien was still standing close enough that he had heard Doggett's comment.   
"It's alright. If you don't enjoy dancing and music, a lot of our members don't. By all means, if you'd rather enjoy the evening alone together, please do so." 

Doggett looked back to Mulder. Mulder nodded. "Thank you for a great evening." He said to Damien and looked around at the others. "All of you." 

"Anytime." Devlin said to Mulder with a smile. He looked at Doggett. "Would you care for some wine to take back to the room with you?" 

Doggett fought the urge to introduce his fist to Devlin's jaw. Instead, with as much control as he could he said, "No thank you." 

As he and Mulder turned to walk off, he stopped and went back to the edge of the stage and held his hand out to Devlin. Devlin didn't hesitate to take it, leaning down to Doggett. 

"Try it, and I'll rip your head off and drain you myself." Doggett barely whispered, smiling the whole time. Devlin smiled as well. 

"Sounds like fun." 

Doggett nodded, still smiling, and returned to Mulder. 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Vampires In Disneyland - Part 2**   
Author:  Jay   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **17k**  |  **05/30/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Doggett   
Category:  Story, Romance, Relationship, Angst   
Summary:  The X-Files are back! CGB Spender is dead, or   
is he? The FBI, CIA, Military and DOD officials that were   
not involved in the original alien conspiracy have now gained   
new insight thanks to some leaks after Mulder's military   
trial, putting the alien and super soldier organizations   
at a temprary stand still. There are now four Agents in the   
new basement office. S.A.C. Fox W. Mulder. (Special Agent in   
Charge) A.S.A.C. Dana K. Scully (Assistant Special Agent In   
Charge) Special Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes.   
Kersh has proven his loyalty as "a friend", hasn't he?   
And the new Deputy Director looks suspiciously like   
A.D.Skinner---wait, it is Skinner!   
Now that the running is over, for the time being,   
what new monsters might our heroes find waiting for them?   
What new cases will fill the file drawers of the new   
X-Files?   
Vampires and Werewolves and historical witches, oh my!   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
